


highway to heaven (let’s see just where it goes)

by doietokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, On the Run, Partners in Crime, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, doyoung slowly loses his conscience throughout the story, inspired by highway to heaven mv, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doietokki/pseuds/doietokki
Summary: On an unfortunate night where Doyoung caught his boyfriend cheating on him, he took off on the highway in hopes that it would clear his mind. Only until he almost ran over a lilac haired stranger –Jaehyun.Surely this hot, injured and bloodstained stranger couldn’t possibly be a criminal, right?





	highway to heaven (let’s see just where it goes)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thanks to my bff saz for helping me beta read this crap and constantly motivating me to finish it! thanks for always hyping me up, i love you.
> 
> lastly, my message to everyone is to be gay and do crimes.
> 
> @fbi this is a joke

The party was now just a mere blur to Doyoung. Across the room, a very drunk Jungwoo was swapping spit with Lucas from the soccer team, the guy who Doyoung’s boyfriend specifically told him not to worry about. Guess all men do is lie.

Lucas was feeling Jungwoo up while the latter ground up to his crotch as if his life depended on it. Upon seeing this, Doyoung’s grip on his glass became vice-like and his drink started to splatter. He subconsciously gritted his teeth and was now breathing heavily.

Fucking Jungwoo. Doyoung just _knew_ something was up with him these days. The way his boyfriend never really paid attention to him or always made excuses whenever Doyoung asked to hang after classes. He told himself he was overthinking and tried to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. But in the end, his hunch was right after all.

“Doyoung hyung?” came Mark’s voice. Doyoung forgot he was in a conversation with the younger boy and Johnny, too furious after seeing what Jungwoo was doing. “Is something the ma–”

“Shh!” Johnny hushed him rather harshly and gestured towards Jungwoo and Lucas to the unsuspecting Mark.

“Oh,” was all he could manage.

Doyoung slammed his glass onto the nearest table. “I’m leaving, guys. Tell Taeyong I’m sorry,” he said before pushing past the two men.

However, he was stopped in his tracks when Taeyong himself appeared behind them. Speaking of the devil. He looked confused, wide eyes staring up at Doyoung. Only now he managed to greet his friends, too busy with the other people from campus. “What are you sorry for?”

Doyoung gasped but composed himself quickly. He cleared his throat. “Uh, for leaving early. See you around,” he said curtly and left for the door.

Taeyong turned to the tallest man among them. “Johnny, what–” he was about to ask what the problem was until he saw Jungwoo. He gaped, then closed his mouth. And opened it again to say something but the words got caught in his throat. Taeyong looked just like a fish.

“Yeah,” Johnny just shrugged after seeing how Taeyong’s facial expression slowly changed to that of anger.

“What do we do, hyung?” asked Mark softly but it was still audible in the noisy room, the bass from the speakers sending vibrations throughout their bodies mixed with the hustle and bustle of the people in the room.

Johnny handed Taeyong a drink, hoping it would calm him down. He was scared the younger man would explode.

The only thing going down wasn’t Taeyong’s level of fury but the drink, Taeyong downing it in one shot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, “Cheaters aren’t allowed in my damn house! I’m gonna find Yuta and tell him to cut off both of their dicks.”

—

Doyoung’s right foot pressed the pedal all the way down as if he would die if he stopped the car. The driving lessons he took right after highschool be damned. Fuck driving safely. Nothing mattered to him anymore.

Not even his life.

He didn’t know where he was heading to but who the fuck cared. His vision was blurry, too. Doyoung could feel hot and salty tears streaming down his face and he felt pathetic. So, so pathetic. He couldn’t believe he was crying while driving to wherever the fuck his car could take him while Jungwoo was probably having his ass drilled by Lucas at this moment.

Jungwoo was really gonna let his 1 year relationship go down the drain and disregard Doyoung’s feelings just like that. So the past year didn’t mean anything to him? Was that what this was?

Doyoung should’ve took Sicheng’s words when the latter told him one day about how Jungwoo was being a little bit too close to one of the soccer team guys. Lucas, as Donghyuck had told him. When he confronted his boyfriend – or rather, ex now – Jungwoo just denied and told him not to worry.

When he went to Taeil for advice, the older man just said to follow his guts. The thing is, Doyoung didn’t know what to believe either. Now everything that happened for the past four months made sense; Jungwoo no longer loved him and had been lying through his teeth. Doyoung didn’t think it would be possible to feel so betrayed, but he did.

His phone had been vibrating for the past hour but he ignored it. This time, though, he had enough and grabbed the device to turn it off for good when he saw that he had several texts and missed calls from his friends, but what caught his eye the most was the fact that most of them were from Jungwoo.

_ **jwoo snoopy baby** _  
_10.15pm doyoung_

** _Missed Call from jwoo snoopy baby (20)_ **

_ **jwoo snoopy baby** _  
_10.30pm baby please answer my calls_

_ **Missed Call from jwoo snoopy baby (15)** _

_ **jwoo snoopy baby** _  
_10.40pm doyoung please i can explain stop ignoring me_

_ **Missed Call from jwoo snoopy baby (10)** _

_ **jwoo snoopy baby** _  
_ 11.00pm im so sorry doyoung. i really am_

** _jwoo snoopy baby_ **  
_11.05pm i love you._

“BULLSHIT!!” Doyoung yelled and threw his phone. God knows where it landed.

When he faced the road again, he barely caught sight of a figure crossing the road. Doyoung was going 100 km/h. His eyes widened and he swerved the car out of reflex.

“FUCK!”

He stopped the car and ignored the throb in his head, having hit the window in the attempt to avoid flooring the person, and ran out of the vehicle to check on said person.

“Are you okay?!” he asked desperately, extending a hand.

Doyoung didn’t know why the first thought that crossed his mind when he laid eyes on the lilac haired and blood stained stranger that was laying on the road was “he’s beautiful”. He looked to be around Doyoung’s age.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay, I’m fine,” he said as he accepted Doyoung’s hand and stood up, legs wobbly.

“Did I–”

“No, you didn’t hit me,” the stranger assured him, knowing that Doyoung was trying to address the limp in his walk and the state he was in. “I was... already injured. Sorry for giving you the shock of your life,” he laughed hollowly.

Doyoung ignored the shiver that ran down his spine. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been driving too fast. Wanna come with?”

Shit. Doyoung didn’t know why he said that, didn’t know why he invited a stranger he just met in the highway in the middle of nowhere at midnight, to come with him. Where to? Doyoung didn’t even know where he was headed to.

Maybe it was the empathetic side of him. It was late into the night, and this man seemed to be injured badly. He probably had nowhere to go and Doyoung was just trying to be nice.

Yeah. He tried to convince himself that was it. Totally not because he lowkey had a crush or something.

He faked a cough at the stranger’s surprised face as if it would make the situation less awkward. “I mean, to get a first aid kit?” he laughed nervously. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself and just asked you to come with. That was rude of me. I’m Kim Doyoung,” he said and held his hand out for a handshake.

“Jung Jaehyun,” the stranger – Jaehyun – said and shook his hand. Jaehyun must’ve noticed him eyeing his injuries and the blood stains on his shirt because he said, “It’s a long story.”

“Oh. So... do you want to–”

“Are you sure? Inviting me along? What if I’m a murderer?” Jaehyun smirked.

“I– well. Uh... a-are you?”

Jaehyun scoffed and laughed, and at the back of his head, Doyoung thought it sounded like angels singing.

“Do I look like a criminal to you?”

When Doyoung didn’t answer, mouth opening and closing, Jaehyun just laughed again.

“Just kidding. A first aid kit would be good.”

Doyoung ignored how his heart skipped a beat.

—

They found a convenience store after 45 minutes. The drive was painfully awkward and Doyoung couldn’t tell if his heart was beating ridiculously fast because he had a possible murderer in his car or because he had a hot guy in his car. Fuck, what was wrong with him?

“So... wanna tell me a little bit about yourself?” he had said to break the tension.

“I’m 23,” Jaehyun replied.

“Oh,” was all he said. Doyoung didn’t know what he expected Jaehyun to tell him but his age surely wasn’t it. “Well, I’m 24.”

“So should I call you ‘hyung’ then?”

Doyoung frowned a little, eyes still on the road. He thought formality was lame. “There’s no need for that.”

He heard Jaehyun hum. “Okay, Doie.”

Doyoung wanted to crash the car right there and then. He really hated the way his heart was racing and how his stomach felt like he just ingested a shit ton of butterflies.

He tried to act nonchalant. “Didn’t say you could create a nickname for me.”

“You don’t like it?” there was a hint of a pout in the younger man’s voice.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it either.”

Doyoung missed the way Jaehyun looked at him fondly.

Jaehyun waited in the car while Doyoung went into the store. When the latter came back, he found Jaehyun scrolling through the notifications on his phone that he had completely forgotten about. How did he find the device? Doyoung was sure it probably went flying to the backseat earlier.

“Hey!”

But he didn’t make an attempt to grab the phone.

“Oops?” Jaehyun said, not looking guilty at all. He dropped the phone onto the driver’s seat.

Doyoung only let out a sigh and helped him move to the back of the car so he could treat Jaehyun’s injuries. The dark haired man stayed silent and went on with rubbing alcohol swabs on Jaehyun’s wounds. He wasn’t exactly mad that the younger man stuck his nose into Doyoung’s business. But it wasn’t pleasant to have someone you just met know your relationship went to shit, either. He probably looked like a loser now to Jaehyun.

“Rough night?” Jaehyun asked, breaking the silence.

“I guess,” Doyoung replied.

“I’m so sorry, Doie. For invading your privacy and also for the... breakup?” the younger man tried offering a smile.

Doyoung only sighed again. “I appreciate the thought, thanks.”

It was quiet for the next minutes, save for Jaehyun’s occasional groans when Doyoung pressed too hard.

He didn’t know what’d gotten over him. Maybe it was because he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and the fact that Jaehyun was currently the only person within reach, because Doyoung suddenly blurted out, “I really loved him.”

“Oh.”

“He–” Doyoung was choking up then, “–he cheated on me.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I mean, it’s not okay but... you can tell me about it. I’m here, Doyoung,” Jaehyun rubbed soothing circles into his back. The touch helped calm him down a little.

Doyoung was done tending to the lilac haired man’s wounds by then and was just full on sobbing into his shoulder, mixing tears with the blood stains on his white button up.

“Jungwoo was really good to me for the past year, only until he met this fucking Lucas guy. He lied to me about everything, Jaehyun, I’m so–” he sobbed, “–I’m so heartbroken!! My heart hurts so bad, Jaehyun, I really loved him...”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything and only pulled Doyoung closer into the hug.

“I can’t believe he did this to me. I gave him my all! Did I do something wrong? Was it me? What does Lucas have that I don’t?”

“Don’t say that. It’s Jungwoo’s loss, not yours.”

Doyoung pulled away to look the younger man in the eye. Eyes still brimming with unshed tears, he looked at Jaehyun hopefully. “Really?”

“Really. Doyoung, trust me. How could he leave someone like you? You’re– you’re... beautiful.”

Doyoung hated how Jaehyun maintained eye contact and said it like he meant it. Doyoung hated how Jaehyun looked sincere. Doyoung hated how the moonlight flooding through the windows made Jaehyun look so, so beautiful. Doyoung hated how his heart was doing things he didn’t want it to do. Doyoung hated how he wanted to kiss Jaehyun so bad despite only meeting him about an hour ago. Doyoung hated how he was willing to risk everything for Jaehyun.

And he also hated how he was already leaning in, and swore Jaehyun was also looking at his lips, his own plump lips also parted, until–

“Doyoung, I’m on the run,” he whispered, lips grazing Doyoung’s.

The older man pushed him away, lips forming a perfect ‘O’ shape.

Jaehyun fell on his back with a thud, almost hitting his head on the car door. He winced. “Kinda saw that coming.”

“No way... okay, that was a nice joke, Jaehyun. Tell me another one.”

“No, Doyoung. I’m not a good person. I murdered three people and the police are after me.”

“So you’re telling me I told the story of how my boyfriend cheated on me, cried and looked so miserable to a criminal.”

“THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT?!”

Doyoung shrugged and sniffled, wiping away his tears messily. “I have nothing to lose, Jaehyun. If you wanna kill me, then just do it. I don’t have anything to be alive for anymore.”

“Mood. I mean– Doyoung, no. It’s not like that. I don’t plan on... murdering you.”

“How would I know that?”

Jaehyun sat up slowly and reached for something in his back pocket. “Do you trust me?” he seemed to be looking at something in the far distance and not at Doyoung, but maybe the latter’s eyes were just playing tricks on him.

“I would’ve said yes only until you told me you killed three people,” Doyoung deadpanned.

Just then, Jaehyun produced a gun from his pocket.

“Oh, great. Just great. I got cheated on by my 1 year boyfriend, almost floored a guy, have a criminal in my car and now I’m gonna get killed by said criminal. Love that.”

Jaehyun aimed the gun right at him before saying, “Move, Doyoung.”

“What?”

“MOVE!!” he shouted, pushed Doyoung so that the older man fell to the side, and fired. Fortunately, Jaehyun had a silencer so they wouldn’t catch the attention of the cashier in the store.

Doyoung felt lightheaded due to the shock and cradled his head, heart thumping in his ribcage.

“Sorry about that,” Jaehyun apologised and helped him up onto the seat again.

He looked at the hole on the window and gasped. “Jaehyun, this is my father’s car!!”

“Wha– I’m sorry, okay, we can fix it! We’ll just rob a bank or something.”

“I’m sure there are other solutions– wait, is that a dead person?” Doyoung squinted his eyes while pointing outside of the car.

Jaehyun scratched his nape. “Yeah. He was following us. And that was because of me, my bad. I don’t know how he found me. Anyways, we’re not on good terms but that’s a long story. Are you okay?”

“I mean, yeah? You didn’t shoot me or anything, which is kinda disappointing.”

“So... I didn’t scare you away? I thought you were gonna call the police.”

“Oh, right. Don’t know why I didn’t think of calling the police.” Doyoung didn’t know how to tell Jaehyun that he was kinda into him because he’s hot. But Jaehyun didn’t need to know that.

“So you’re gonna call the police,” the younger man said and Doyoung could swear Jaehyun sounded somewhat disappointed.

“I never said that. Don’t you trust me?”

Jaehyun let his head fall onto the headrest and let out a sigh. “You want a criminal to trust you, that’s what you’re saying?”

Now it was Doyoung’s turn to let his head fall onto the headrest, except he did it forcefully as if he wanted to get whiplash. “I think I’m going crazy, Jaehyun. Help me,” he said, desperation evident in his voice.

Jaehyun’s hand found his and laced their fingers together. “Life sucks, I know that well, Doyoung,” he shifted a bit so that he was leaning on the seat sideways to face the older man. “But if you trust me, I can take you on the highway to heaven.”

—

Doyoung was awakened by the sun shining onto his eyes. He scowled, eyes still closed. He didn’t want to get up just yet, his bed was very comfortable. So soft. So squishy. And it was breathing.

Wait, why was his bed breathing?

His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was thick thighs clad in black skinny jeans, some parts ripped, but instead of looking fashionable, it seemed like this person just went through hell and got back.

Also, he wasn’t on his bed. And he registered the smell of cigarette smoke. It slowly dawned on Doyoung that he was in a car and sleeping on someone’s chest. He pulled away as if the person was boiling.

“Slept well, prince?” Jaehyun said with a smug smirk, cigarette in between his index and middle finger.

Doyoung wanted to scream. Firstly, because he slept on a criminal’s chest. Secondly, because he kinda had the hots for said criminal. Thirdly, said criminal had cute dimples (why did he only notice this now?). Fourthly, said criminal just called him “prince”. Lastly, because everything that happened last night – the Jungwoo incident and Doyoung actually being associated with a criminal AND said criminal killing someone right in front of his eyes, causing a hole in his father’s car – wasn’t a dream.

“How long have you been awake?” Doyoung asked, hoping the blush on his cheeks wasn’t obvious.

“Hmm...” Jaehyun paused to think, cigarette in between his lips now. He took a drag before answering, “For almost an hour now?”

“And how long have I been... sleeping on your chest?” he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Fuck, he was so embarrassed.

Jaehyun smiled, eyes disappearing. “For as long as I was awake.”

Doyoung banged his head on the front seat as hard as he could and let out the loudest groan. “Shit... shit, no no no no–”

“Doie, what’s wro–”

He turned to the right to face Jaehyun too fast he almost snapped his neck. “Look, Jaehyun. Let’s forget this ever happened, alright? I’m sorry for that.”

“So you want to forget the fact that you slept on my chest instead of me shooting someone in the head last night,” Jaehyun said plainly.

“Did I fucking stutter?”

The younger man held up his arms in defense. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get so hostile now. Sad how you want me to forget about it when I liked you sleeping on my chest, you know? Looking peaceful and cute...” Jaehyun tried his best to pout cutely and took another drag of his cigarette.

“Sh-shut up or I’ll call the police!”

—

Doyoung had to make a trip to the gas station as he was running out of fuel. Obviously. He went for an aimless drive the night before because he got his heart broken. What a dumbass.

“Oh yeah, what happened to the guy you shot last night?” he suddenly remembered.

“I just hid the body where no one would find it. Hopefully,” Jaehyun said nonchalantly and shrugged. It was as if hiding bodies was his daily routine and was the most normal thing to do in the world.

“Did the cashier in the store not notice? We were literally just in front of it.”

“It’s not hard to fall asleep when you’re on graveyard shift, Doie,” the lilac haired man answered matter-of-factly. “It was, what, 2 in the morning? I moved the body while you were asleep.”

Doyoung’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment, feeling dumb for some reason. He tried to rid the thought of how Jaehyun could just easily do that to him next. But at the moment, he was more worried about how he ended up sleeping on this criminal’s chest.

They finally found a deserted gas station about half an hour later. Doyoung pulled up and didn’t think too much about it when Jaehyun said he was gonna go inside for awhile.

That was a mistake.

The dark haired man barely finished filling up the tank when the doors to the store burst open and out went a certain dimpled lilac haired criminal.

“DOYOUNG, START THE CAR!!”

“WHAT?!” he started to panic.

“I SAID START THE CAR, WE GOTTA BLAST!”

Doyoung caught sight of Jaehyun’s gun in his hand as he was dashing towards the car.

“I HAVEN’T EVEN PAID FOR THE GAS–”

“DOYOUNG, WE’RE CRIMINALS!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE–”

He didn’t have time to protest because Jaehyun was already pushing him into the driver’s seat while he himself hurriedly got into the backseat, having no time to go into the passenger seat.

“DRIVE!!”

“I’M DRIVING, ALRIGHT!”

And with that, Doyoung skedaddled the fuck out of the gas station, heart racing faster than the car.

“Alright, Mr J. You have some explaining to do,” he said, looking into the rear view mirror right at Jaehyun after he was sure they were far enough from the station. He didn’t even know what the younger man was running away from.

“I stole some cash. Just some criminal shit, haha.”

Doyoung was silent for a moment. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“But, hey! I got some food for you, too,” the lilac haired man said cheerfully, handing him some energy bars.

As if on cue, Doyoung’s stomach grumbled.

Jaehyun had a shit eating grin on his face. “Are you still mad, Doie?”

Doyoung snatched the food from Jaehyun’s hand, eyes still on the road. “I was never mad in the first place,” he mumbled, trying his best to hide the growing smile on his face.

—

The sun was starting to set when Doyoung pulled over and stopped the car at the side of the road. They were still on a deserted highway, their surroundings empty save for dry grass, peaks of the mountains in the far distance and a few stray telephone poles.

“Hey, Mr J? I’m hungry. And I’m running low on money.”

They were on the hood of Doyoung’s car, staring into the horizon. Jaehyun had his arm around Doyoung’s waist, nuzzling into his neck. The dark haired man didn’t know how they got this comfortable with each other so fast, but Doyoung would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

“I’m sorry for not getting enough money from the store earlier. I took all the cash they had but it’s not much because the gas station was in the middle of nowhere, you know?” Jaehyun said, sending vibrations through the older man’s neck and making him shiver.

“It’s okay,” was all he said. Doyoung carded his fingers through Jaehyun’s lilac locks.

_Soft_.

“Hey, Doie?” the younger man looked up into his eyes. “I think I have an idea.”

The fingers playing with Jaehyun’s hair stopped. “Please tell me it doesn’t involve stealing.”

“We’re criminals, Doie.”

“I never agreed to this.”

“You’re low on money right? So you just wanna starve?” Jaehyun said as he snuggled closer to Doyoung.

The latter sighed, obviously giving into the temptation. “Right. What’s the plan?”

—

And that was how Doyoung found himself in front of a bank, Jaehyun’s spare gun in hand (just how many guns does he have?!) and a criminal by his side, ready to rob a bank.

Jaehyun briefed him on the plan and also on how to use a gun.

“Jung Jaehyun’s guide to using a gun 101!”

“Jaehyun, I don’t need a guide.”

“See, I told you we’re criminals. You already know how to use a gun.”

“Shut the heck your mouth, Jung. I’m calling the police.”

“How you gon call the police when you have a gun in your hand and are about to rob a bank?”

“Touché. Let’s get this cash.”

After getting into their positions, Jaehyun whispered, “See that guard over there? We’ll take him down. Looks like the bank is empty and only one guard is on duty. We’ll just be careful in case there’s another one inside, but otherwise, it’s an easy win. Remember the plan, Doie?”

“I watch your back while you get the cash,” Doyoung repeated what he was told earlier.

Jaehyun smiled, his dimples making an appearance. He ruffled Doyoung’s fading dark blue locks. “That’s a good boy.”

“I’m older than you, Mr J.”

Doyoung should think his life was going downhill. He never thought he would grow up to rob banks. But in that moment, he felt euphoric. When Jaehyun pulled the trigger and he witnessed the bullet going through the guard’s head, knocking him out, Doyoung should’ve ran away.

Heck, he should’ve ran the moment Jaehyun confessed that he was on the run. But, no.

Instead, he ran alongside Jaehyun towards the bank, pushing the doors open and immediately got to work as if he’d been robbing banks his whole life. Doyoung did as he was told, watching Jaehyun’s back as he aimed the gun everywhere. It almost felt like second nature.

Doyoung shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t. But when he saw Jaehyun’s eyes sparkling as he grabbed all the cash and put them into the bag (he found it in the boot of the car), Doyoung knew he didn’t regret it one bit.

Maybe. That was until they were cornered.

“PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!!”

Doyoung and Jaehyun froze.

“Jaehyun, I–”

The younger man didn’t turn around, a hand full of cash stopped midway. “I trust you, Doyoung. Follow your guts,” was all he said back.

“NOW! OR I’LL SHOOT!”

The whole world seemed to stop and all Doyoung could see was the guard in front of them, gun aimed straight at him. All Doyoung could hear was the blood rushing in his head and his heart trying to jump out of his chest. And all he could feel was fear.

“_Pull the trigger, Doyoung_,” a voice in his head said. “_You can do it. It’s easy. Just bring your finger backwards and you can save yourself and Jaehyun. Kill the guy_,” it said again.

Time seemed to slow down as he pulled the trigger, heart racing impossibly faster than before. But then, all Doyoung felt was peace as he shot the guard right through his heart. The recoil made him stumble backwards, back hitting Jaehyun’s broad one. Doyoung never felt as satisfied as he did in the moment, watching the man fall to the ground and his white shirt soaked red. Blood started to pool around his chest as the life left his eyes.

_Doyoung’s first ever kill_.

He was brought back into reality after registering his whole body being shaken by Jaehyun.

“Doie! Doie, you did so great!! I’m so proud of you!”

And before he knew it, Jaehyun’s lips were on his. For some reason, it felt like it had always belonged there.

Doyoung kissed him back, heart soaring. The last of his conscience disappeared when he felt the younger man pull him closer to deepen the kiss, and Doyoung knew killing people was the right thing to do.

—

They were back in the car, Doyoung having driven them a safe distance from the bank. He was seating in the backseat with Jaehyun in comfortable silence and looking out of the window at the starry night sky. He thought he even spotted a constellation before the man beside him broke the silence.

“What do we do with the cash?”

Doyoung was taken aback by the sudden question. He turned his head to look at Jaehyun only to find that the latter had already been looking at him.

“We?” Doyoung repeated, not trusting his ears.

“Yeah, we,” Jaehyun confirmed.

The dark haired man suddenly felt warmth bloom in his chest. Doyoung couldn’t find himself to understand why or what this feeling was. He honest to God thought that once Jaehyun obtained the cash, he was gonna kill Doyoung or something, steal his father’s car and go on about his life. But, no. Jaehyun was now asking him what they were gonna do with the cash.

They, as in Jaehyun _and_ Doyoung.

“I–” he closed his mouth when he didn’t know what to say to Jaehyun. He shrugged, his brain failing him. “I don’t know, Jaehyun. _You_ were the one who suggested to rob a bank. You decide what _we_ do.”

Jaehyun leaned back on the seat and looked up at the ceiling of the car. “You know what I have in mind, Doie?”

Doyoung only stayed silent, waiting for the lilac haired man to continue.

“I was thinking that we... I don’t know, go around the world?” he looked at Doyoung with a smile, his dimples making an appearance.

Doyoung’s mouth was agape. Was Jaehyun serious? Not about going around the world – well, they _did_ have a lot of cash – but to go around the world _with_ Doyoung?

“What’s wrong, Doie?”

He quickly shut his mouth. “No, nothing. You wanna go around the world... with me?”

Jaehyun seemed confused. “Yeah,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing ever and that Doyoung was stupid. “I’d go anywhere with you. Everywhere I go, if it’s with you then it’s heaven.”

Doyoung was about to respond but the softness in Jaehyun’s eyes turned into something else and in a second, he was straddling Doyoung’s hips.

“J-Jaehyu–”

“Do you know how it’s like to be loved?” he asked, not a question that Doyoung was expecting.

“I...” he found himself not able to respond to such a question.

“I’ll show you.”

Doyoung cursed the night for being so quiet because now he was sure that Jaehyun could hear his heart hammering like he was about to have a seizure.

When Jaehyun didn’t get an answer, he fiddled with the hem of Doyoung’s shirt. “Will you let me?” he asked nervously.

Doyoung gulped audibly. His voice was barely above a whisper when he said yes. He didn’t have time to wonder what the younger man meant by showing love to him, but he knew the answer when Jaehyun’s lips pressed softly onto his at first, which quickly became sensual with Jaehyun fucking his tongue into Doyoung’s throat and grinding down on him.

He was gripping the front of Jaehyun’s shirt tightly, occasionally letting out soft mewls which was gladly swallowed by the latter. Jaehyun broke the kiss to remove Doyoung’s shirt and got them into a more comfortable position in the backseat of the car, Doyoung laying on his back and Jaehyun on top of him. The older man was breathing heavily and it felt as if the temperature in the car went up by 100 degrees. It was almost suffocating.

The lilac haired man didn’t even let Doyoung catch his breath as he attacked his neck, biting softly and then licking the sensitive spot. He smirked when the man under him bucked up his hips involuntarily.

Doyoung however, was too aroused to feel embarrassed. He whined as Jaehyun’s hands touched every part of his body within reach. It was almost as if the younger man wanted to remember every curve and dip of Doyoung’s body, wanted to remember the bumps and texture of his body. Jaehyun’s eyes were no different. They gazed back into his own, and all over his body as if Jaehyun wanted the image of Doyoung writhing beneath him engraved in his mind.

And then, before Doyoung could stop himself, “Jaehyun... please...”

“Please what?”

“I don’t know!” he said, frustrated. Doyoung didn’t know why his body was reacting as such to Jaehyun’s touch. He almost felt scared, yet he found himself just wanting more. “Don’t stop,” he decided, loving the feeling of Jaehyun just rubbing their clothed cocks together.

The younger man laughed. “I can feel you,” he said, addressing Doyoung’s hard bulge.

The dark haired man whined again, but this time because he was getting impatient. Jaehyun had stopped the movement of his hips and suddenly brought his face closer to Doyoung’s. Doyoung couldn’t tell if he was imagining it or not, but Jaehyun’s eyes seemed to be searching for _something_ in his. He leaned into the touch when Jaehyun ran his fingers through his sweaty dark blue locks, taking in deep breaths to calm down his rapid heartbeat.

“Doyoung.”

“Hmm?”

“I want you to remember this night,” Jaehyun kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Of course I will. I just helped you rob a bank and I killed a–”

“Does Jungwoo make you feel like this?” he slowly moved his other hand down Doyoung’s torso and played with his nipple for a bit, before travelling further south. “Does Jungwoo touch you like this?” he palmed Doyoung’s cock as emphasis.

At this point, Doyoung’s mind was too fuzzy to even process what the younger man was saying. He moaned like a bitch in heat, only to entertain Jaehyun’s questions. He just hoped they were rhetorical. Doyoung felt like he was falling apart when he registered skilled fingers unbuttoning his jeans, unzipping them and pulling it down along with his boxers in one swift motion.

He let out the loudest moan when Jaehyun took his dick into his hand.

“Does Jungwoo treat you as good as this?”

Doyoung had enough and his dick was leaking and painfully hard, so he said, “Jaehyun... want you...” in the most seductive tone he could manage and looked at the younger man through half-lidded eyes.

“Fuck.”

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to remove all of his clothing. Not when Doyoung said it himself that he _wanted_ Jaehyun. Who was he to deny the older man’s request?

“Do you... do you have lube?”

“It’s in the dashboard but– fuck, forget about lube! Please, I can’t anymore. I just want you in me, Jaehyun, please!” Doyoung begged shamelessly.

Embarrassment? Never heard of her.

Jaehyun didn’t want to hurt Doyoung, though. So he slowly pushed in one finger, two fingers, then three, pumping them in and out of Doyoung’s hole just to make sure. The sounds he was getting in response made him feel proud of himself.

“So good for me, Doie. How do you want me to do it?”

“Wanna see your face...” Doyoung mumbled shyly.

That earned him a smile from Jaehyun so soft that Doyoung would’ve thought it was a look of love. “Alright, sweetheart.”

Jaehyun aligned his cock towards the fluttering hole and thrusted it in one go. He quickly leaned down to kiss Doyoung to distract him from the pain, swallowing his whimpers. He stayed in that position so that Doyoung could get adjusted to his size.

“Jaehyun... move.”

When Jaehyun did move, thrusting in and out slowly, Doyoung covered his eyes with his arm and bit the back of his hand. It was too much; the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, the way Jaehyun moved, the way their bodies felt perfect on each other and the way his heart was beating rapidly. He also felt embarrassed because he was making too much noise.

Jaehyun stopped his thrusts and removed both of his hands from his face with a frown. “That’s not good. Let me see you. Let me see all of you, Doyoung.”

And when Doyoung did let Jaehyun see him, he could feel the latter’s dick twitch inside him.

“Shit... you’re so beautiful.”

Doyoung’s face was flushed, his eyes glazed over and there were tears at the corner of his eyes. He wondered if it was possible to feel more embarrassed because the man on top of him was looking at him like he was some world class piece of art.

Jaehyun started moving again and Doyoung’s hand flew back to his mouth by reflex. The younger man clicked his tongue and gently removed the hand covering his mouth.

“No hiding. Let me hear you.”

And Doyoung let it all out. He was moaning uncontrollably, back arching as Jaehyun planted kisses to every place he could reach on his body and leaving marks on his neck. The pleasure doubled as the younger man latched his mouth onto one of Doyoung’s nipples and started sucking on it. Jaehyun’s name left his mouth repeatedly like it was a prayer and his whole body was trembling underneath the former.

It felt too good. So sinful, yet so good. Maybe this was the highway to heaven that Jaehyun meant?

It didn’t take long before his sweet spot was found and Doyoung lost his mind.

“Jaehyun! Jaehyun– _ah_!”

“Here?” Jaehyun asked although he wasn’t really expecting an answer. He tried to aim at that particular spot over and over again, loving the sight of Doyoung’s head thrown back and his mouth parting in a silent moan.

The older man’s voice went an octave higher as he said, “Please! Please, Jaehyun, I’m close. So, so close– I’m gonna– I need to–”

“Shh...” Jaehyun hushed him, understanding what he was trying to say. He was close himself, too. Jaehyun gave Doyoung’s cock several quick strokes and kissed his temple before whispering into his ear. “Let go for me, Doyoung.”

And that was all it took for Doyoung to come, his back arched and face contorting in pleasure as he let the out the sweetest moan. It took Jaehyun two more thrusts before he pulled out, releasing his load onto Doyoung’s stomach and causing their semen to mix together.

The dark haired man was catching his breath, drifting in and out of consciousness as Jaehyun went to grab for tissues to clean him up.

“Do you feel okay?” Jaehyun said with a smile, his dimples showing.

“Yeah,” his voice came out in a whisper as all of his energy had been drained.

Doyoung silently thanked the heavens that he was starting to fall asleep, because if he didn’t, he would’ve probably said the L word to Jaehyun.

What he didn’t hear, though, was Jaehyun saying, “I hope you feel loved, because this is how I feel for you.”

—

When Doyoung opened his eyes the next morning to the bright sun, clothes nowhere to be found and Jaehyun only in his jeans in the passenger seat with a cigarette between his lips, he knew he was done for. It was a gut feeling. His heart was pounding so hard and there was only one explanation for it.

“Slept well, prince?”

Doyoung was just so done for.

—

“Sorry, Daddy, I’ve been bad.”

“.....I believe you mean, ‘Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned’?”

Doyoung cleared his throat and looked at the latticed opening of the confessional where he knew another man sat in. “Yeah, that.”

The church was relatively small and was kind of dull. Not much colour and the lack of lively atmosphere wasn’t helping. It was mostly empty, almost as if there was not a single soul in the building. But then again, it was a church far away from town and in the middle of nowhere.

“Tell me your sins, son, and you shall be forgiven.”

Fidgeting a little in his spot, the dark haired man said, “I ran away from home on a short notice... I’m pretty sure my parents and friends are worried,” he bit his lip.

“Why don’t you go back then?”

“My b-boyfriend cheated on me...” he continued.

“Boyfriend?” the other man repeated.

“Yeah, boyfriend. I’m sorry, Father, I know it’s... uh, not really acceptable? Homosexuality, I mean, but... that’s kind of besides the point.”

“It’s okay, son. I believe that love is a pure thing. You love who you love.”

A small smile tugged on Doyoung’s lips upon hearing that. “Thank you, Father. So, anyways, I was at a party one of my friends hosted– oops. Okay, fine. I’ve drank a lot of times in my life but I rarely smoke. So there’s that.”

Doyoung heard the man in the confessional hum. He was probably thinking of what to give as advice. “Maybe you could pray to our Lord and He will guide you. Have some faith in yourself and some self restraint. Your urge to drink will start to decrease.”

Doyoung nodded. He knew the other man’s eyes were on him. “Yeah, then I got angry and just... started driving. Thankfully, I didn’t lash out my anger on anyone, though,” he said with a proud smile.

“That’s good, son.”

“Aite, so here’s the tea.”

“We are in the middle of a confession in a church, Doyoung.”

“And what about it?” Doyoung retorted.

The man in the confessional stayed silent.

“That’s what I thought. Okay so, I was driving, right? I kind of got distracted by my phone and almost ran over a person,” he continued the story.

A gasp was heard from the other side.

“Look, I’m not the most careful driver, okay? I didn’t floor that person, by the way. I helped him and treated his wounds. Oh, right. He was injured for some reason. Not because of me.”

“You brought a stranger into your car and treated his wounds,” the man repeated. It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yep, I did just that.”

“Well, son. I must say that was very nice of you. I don’t see anything wrong with it, except the part where you brought a stranger into your car. And treated his wounds.”

Doyoung blinked. “Father, I think you’re contradicting yourself.”

“I’m just saying that you must be more careful next time, son. You have a heart of gold, though.”

“Thank you, Father. I haven’t got to the juicy part yet.”

“The juicy part– son, we’re in confession.”

“The stranger turned out to be a criminal!” Doyoung said with great enthusiasm, which should be worrying, and ignored the man’s statement.

“Son... what did I say about being careful?”

“Sorry, Father. I witnessed that person kill someone else right in front of my two eyes and I did nothing about it. I didn’t call the police or run away. Instead, I stayed with him. I think this could put me in jail...”

“It surely could, son.”

“And then! I helped him rob a bank.”

No response.

“I also killed someone in the process... but it was for protection! I’m sure the Lord wouldn’t mind, right? It was to protect myself.”

“I guess if it was for self protection, it’s fine...” the man’s voice came out soft. “Why did you rob a bank, though?”

“I know I should’ve said no when he asked me to help but... he just looked so happy that I couldn’t bring myself to! I kind of have this feeling of happiness whenever he’s happy, I don’t understand why. I just wanted to make him happy. That’s fine, right, Father?”

“You sure do have a heart of gold, son. I guess the least you could do now is to pray to our Lord for forgiveness and reflect on yourself. Make sure you repent.”

“Okay, Father... there’s one more thing,” Doyoung said timidly.

“What is it, son?”

“I had sex with the man.”

“You had sex with–”

“But honestly, I don’t think it was just sex...” Doyoung trailed off and looked downwards. He felt the other man’s gaze burning holes in him through the opening of the booth. “I think he was m-making love to me.”

“Maybe he was.”

“And I, uh... after some thinking, I figured out that I...” he trailed off again and started blushing like a highschool girl.

“That you...?” the man prompted him to continue.

“That I have f-feelings for him. Father, I’m in love with a murderer,” Doyoung finally said.

He heard the man laugh heartily. “I’m glad to hear that. Is this the end of our session?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung said with a grin, feeling every burden being lifted off his chest.

“Good.”

Footsteps were heard from inside the booth, signalling that the man was coming out. The door opened and revealed a familiar lilac haired man that Doyoung grew to love in the span of a day.

Jaehyun.

“Father Jung!” he exclaimed, running over to Jaehyun and hugged him tightly. “I have another thing to confess; I’m not actually a believer.”

“It’s okay. I’m not Christian either.”

Doyoung hummed and bit his lip to stop the growing smile on his lips. “Did you like it?”

“Your confession? So that was what you wanted to tell me, huh. You could’ve just said so, instead of driving us to a church and have some silly roleplay.”

The older man giggled. “Guess I took confession way too literally.”

The lilac haired man pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, and lead him to the back of the church without breaking the kiss. He sucked a bruise onto Doyoung’s neck, adding to the ones from the night before, and then locked eyes with the latter. Doyoung felt a shiver run down his spine.

He recognised that look. It was definitely one of lust.

“You’re in love with me, Doie?”

“You heard me, Father Jung,” he mumbled and started grinding on Jaehyun’s crotch. They were both getting harder by the second.

Stepping over the dead body of the real priest of the church whom Doyoung just killed earlier, Jaehyun whispered lowly into his ear, “It’s Daddy for you.”

—

They ended up on a railway track. Doyoung thought the view was breathtaking; the sky was bubblegum coloured with the sun setting in the horizon, accompanied by the slightly mountainous terrain in the far distance. The landscape itself was barren, but the golden hues of the dry grass didn’t take away from beauty of the panorama, rather enhancing it.

He felt contented. He finally had a full stomach after two days. And he also had a sore ass (thanks to Jaehyun).

His white button up was fluttering in the wind. Doyoung thought it was funny to realise only now that they were wearing matching outfits. But Doyoung looked more presentable because Jaehyun’s white button up was stained with blood here and there and his black skinny jeans were ripped horribly while Doyoung’s was only at the knees.

“Doie!”

Doyoung was snapped out of his thoughts. He tore away his gaze from the sunset and onto the man calling him. Jaehyun was already on the tracks, both arms outstretched to balance himself. Doyoung ran over to him. “What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

“Let’s play a game! Whoever can balance themselves the longest wins, and whoever trips first has to shoot someone,” Jaehyun suggested, and Doyoung saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Bet.”

However, trying to balance his body on the tracks turned out to be a difficult task. Doyoung’s body was swaying left and right, and was threatening to fall off the tracks. He held his breath and gritted his teeth, mirroring Jaehyun’s posture in an attempt to make his feet stay on the metal.

Jaehyun seemed quite stable on the tracks opposite him and eyed him with a smirk. “Already falling, bunny?”

Doyoung scowled, hating how the pet name made his heart do a somersault. “No, I’m not– whoa!” He lost his footing and quickly ran to the platform before his ass could land on the ground. His heart was racing. Fuck, that was close.

The lilac haired man ran over to him. “Guess I win, then!” he said triumphantly. “You okay, Doie?”

“I’m fine,” he replied.

“You have to do the penalty now,” Jaehyun said with a grin.

“Wha– do I really, though...”

“A bet is a bet, bunny,” the younger man said with a ruffle to his dark blue locks.

“Excuse you, Mr J. I don’t shoot unless it’s to protect me, or the love of my life. Which is you, by the way,” Doyoung said cheekily and winked.

He saw a blush creep up the younger man’s neck and felt victorious. “Wow, I’m flattered. I don’t think that was what you did back in the church, though.”

Jaehyun’s shit eating grin went away when Doyoung reached for his gun from his back pocket and flourished it. “But! What if I... shoot you instead, Mr J?”

Doyoung’s heart swelled with sadistic satisfaction when he saw the younger man’s eyes go wide and his mouth hanging open. “No, Doie, y-you wouldn’t dare...”

“Haha, just kidding.”

“Please don’t say ‘unless’.”

Doyoung huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I have one more bullet left, anyway. Wanna play a game of Russian roulette?”

Jaehyun’s fists clenched and unclenched before he said, “Sure.”

The older man cocked the gun and aimed it at Jaehyun. Doyoung really found the latter’s terrified face cute and endearing.

“Doyoung, that’s not how it works.”

“Scared, Mr J?” he taunted.

Jaehyun gulped audibly and the look in his eyes was replaced by one of determination. “No. Bring it on.”

“Alright.”

Doyoung pulled his index finger backwards the same time Jaehyun shut his eyes close.

_Click._

“Huh, guess you’re lucky,” Doyoung said with a pout and threw the weapon to the younger man.

Jaehyun caught it skilfully and cocked it.

“I’m all yours, Jaehyun,” he said with a teasing smile when the lilac haired man aimed it at his heart. He had opened arms and it was almost as if Doyoung was challenging him, which he was.

“I like that,” was Jaehyun’s reply before he pulled the trigger.

_Click_.

When Doyoung opened his eyes, Jaehyun was still staring at him with the gun raised.

“Not me either?”

“What do you mean, not you–” Jaehyun was about to retaliate but was cut short when the dark haired man snatched the gun from his hand.

“The bullet didn’t get me either,” Doyoung explained while working on the weapon.

“No, I know what you mean but I just don’t know what you mean,” Jaehyun said helpfully and immediately shut his mouth when the gun was pointed at him.

Doyoung laughed. He stepped closer to the younger man and pulled him into a hug. He looked up into Jaehyun’s eyes which stared back at him with a look that was somewhat between scared and smitten. “Let’s end this game.”

It was only when Jaehyun hugged him back that Doyoung noticed the latter trembling. The younger man smiled, all warmth and dimples. “Thought you’d never say so.”

Doyoung didn’t know who leaned in first, but now their lips were slotting together, just how he liked it and Doyoung returned the favour. He raised his hand with the gun to the sky and fired.

They were too busy to notice a bullet flying out of the barrel.

—

Doyoung was starting to doze off in the driver’s seat, Jaehyun next to him. It was dark and quiet outside, and he was exhausted.

“Have you ever smoked before, Doie?”

The older man lazily opened his eyes again. “What? Oh, I don’t smoke but I did try once back in highschool. I didn’t really like it.”

“Hmm... then, wanna try some weed?” Jaehyun asked excitedly. Doyoung thought he looked like a puppy wagging its tail.

“Where would we even get weed?”

“Right here!” Jaehyun reached for something from the backseat and retracted his arm with a bag full of something that was unfamiliar to the older man.

Doyoung would say that he was disappointed but not surprised. “Jaehyun, I won’t even ask who, what, when, where, how, and why you have that. In this car. Because I don’t think I wanna know.”

Jaehyun was already busy rolling a blunt and hummed absentmindedly, not even paying attention to what Doyoung was saying. He handed the thing to the dark haired man and took out a lighter from his pocket.

“No, Jaehyun. I can’t...” he said with a gentle push to Jaehyun’s hand.

“Mmm...” was his only reply and placed the blunt in between his lips after it was lit.

Doyoung squinted his eyes and tried to get a closer look at Jaehyun in the dark. Something was just _off_ about him.

“Jaehyun, were you already high?”

“No, ’m not...” the younger man slurred.

“Lies! You totally were even before you offered me weed. I knew something wasn’t right with the cigarette you smoked earlier. It smelled different. And wasn’t just cigarette.”

“And wha’ ’bout it, huh?”

“Ugh, you’re making the whole car smell!” the older man grumbled.

“It’ll go away soon... just like the pain in your heart. Gone like the wind. Poof!”

Doyoung scoffed and shifted in his seat so he could lean comfortably and stare at the moon until hopefully he fell asleep. Well, the plan was working.

Till he felt fingers grabbing his chin and forcing him to face sideways. Doyoung felt the sleep go away when he found that Jaehyun’s bloodshot eyes were on his lips and Jaehyun himself was leaning in. His heart skipped eight beats at once. He parted his lips on instinct nevertheless and felt the latter’s plump lips on his. Doyoung’s eyes fluttered close.

Jaehyun was thumbing his lower lip and Doyoung parted his mouth wider. He expected the younger man’s tongue to enter but instead, something else filled his mouth. His eyes flew open when he started choking up, not because he was out of breath but because smoke was entering his throat.

Doyoung pulled away harshly, causing their lips to part with a smack and coughed. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to steady his breathing once again.

Suddenly, he felt his senses heighten. The moon seemed a lot brighter and the sound of the cicadas filled his ears even more. He looked back at Jaehyun.

The younger man looked at him, sleepy eyes managing to look concerned. “Sorry. You okay?”

Doyoung started giggling for no reason. Nothing was funny but he just needed to giggle. It was as if someone released a laughing gas and he was the victim of it. Doyoung felt confused but relaxed at the same time.

“Do that again, J-Jaehyun,” he said in between the giggles, clutching his stomach.

The lilac haired man took a hit and grabbed Doyoung by the collar. The latter already had his mouth parted obediently. He tried his best to inhale the smoke and keep it in without coughing again when Jaehyun sealed their lips together.

His head felt lighter and he moaned in surprised when he finally felt the younger man’s tongue in his mouth. Doyoung sucked on the wet muscle and smiled into the kiss when Jaehyun let out a groan. He giggled again when they pulled away and exhaled the smoke shakily.

“Mmm, you look good.”

“I always look good, Doie.”

He couldn’t think straight anymore. Doyoung’s eyes fell onto Jaehyun’s thighs and he couldn’t understand why they looked juicier than before. The thickest thighs he had ever laid eyes on. Doyoung had always thought the younger man had nice thighs since day one. Jaehyun’s jeans, hugging his thighs tightly, were doing a great job at accentuating the meat. And tonight, they just looked extra thick.

So Doyoung did the first thing he could think of.

He climbed over the middle and settled onto Jaehyun’s lap, straddling him. He buried his face in the younger man’s neck and left wet, open mouthed kisses lazily. He kept giggling like a lovesick highschool girl, especially when Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his back.

Doyoung moved his hips and started grinding on the thigh underneath him. He whined in protest when strong hands grabbed his waist and stilled him. The dark haired man looked at Jaehyun curiously with a pout.

“What are you doing, Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked firmly.

“Feel hot. I feel hot, Jaehyun. Feel so hot,” Doyoung kept rambling and rutted against Jaehyun’s thigh. “Can you unbutton my shirt for me?”

The hands left his waist and Doyoung saw Jaehyun chuck the blunt out of the window before locking eyes with him once again.

“Is my bunny horny?” he asked, voice dripping with sweet venom that made blood shoot right to Doyoung’s dick. Jaehyun’s teasing smirk was just the cherry on top. His hands immediately got to work on Doyoung’s buttons and let the fabric hang loosely on the latter’s arms.

Doyoung let out a small ‘_ah_’, relishing in the cool night air hitting his sweaty skin. He shivered a bit before grabbing the younger man’s shoulders tighter for leverage so that he could apply more friction between his crotch and Jaehyun’s thigh. He moaned in lieu of answering.

“Feels good, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s hands then moved down to Doyoung’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Do you think you could get off just like this?”

“Mmm... your thighs are the best...”

Doyoung threw his head back as he let out another moan when Jaehyun splayed his cold hand all over his chest and went downwards, palming his crotch. The younger man inched closer to latch his mouth onto Doyoung’s neck. “So hard, bunny,” he mumbled into the older man’s neck. “For me?”

Doyoung shuddered. “I– ah! Love your thighs, Jaehyun! Love them so much,” he replied, hips moving on their on accord as he tried to chase his orgasm. “So thick... I could do this all day– _nnh_...”

Jaehyun pulled him roughly into a kiss, making their teeth clash and Doyoung whimpered. He then positioned the older man right above his crotch and met his thrusts. The kiss became sloppy and messy as spit dribbled down Doyoung’s chin since his mouth went slack, too busy letting out sounds of pleasure to reciprocate.

Jaehyun decided to settle on Doyoung’s collarbones, leaving fresh marks on the pale skin. The sensation was too much for the latter, and Doyoung ended up falling forward, moaning into Jaehyun’s shoulder. He stopped his rutting but that wasn’t necessary anymore with the younger man grinding up on him.

Doyoung couldn’t care less with how he was drooling and wetting Jaehyun’s shirt. All he cared right now was coming and he was very close.

“Jaehyun, cl– ah, ’m close!!” he managed to gasp out and bit the younger man’s shoulder.

Jaehyun grunted before saying, “Come then.”

Doyoung was the first one to come, soiling his boxers. He went completely still in Jaehyun’s hold, constantly letting out small whimpers because the latter was still going at it and he was sensitive.

“Too m-much, Jaehyun...”

Jaehyun’s body tensed, eyes shut tight and he let out another groan before relaxing again. He pulled Doyoung closer and kissed him softly.

Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s clean shoulder, the one he didn’t drool on earlier and closed his eyes. He whispered, “Never getting high ever again,” before fatigue took over his body and he fell asleep.

—

The melody of birds chirping awakened Doyoung from his slumber. He frowned and hugged his pillow tighter, burying his face in it in an attempt to go back to sleep. Even in his sleep hazed mind, the pillow felt so soft and welcoming, and Doyoung could feel the sleep pulling him in deeper.

“Squishy...” he mumbled.

He was on the brink of sleep but wasn’t able to go to sleep because his pillow kept moving. It was then that he realised his pillow was breathing. His eyes flew open and he hastily unwrapped his arms from the object.

“Slept well, prince?”

It was Jaehyun, staring back at him with a smile so sweet, one that made his dimples look deep and he had a real cigarette in between his fingers.

Doyoung realised that he was nuzzling into the younger man’s neck earlier and flushed from head to toe. He tried to calm his racing heart. “I guess,” he replied, shifting in his place on Jaehyun’s lap (WHY THE FUCK WAS HE ON JAEHYUN’S LAP?!) because he felt uncomfortable in his boxers. He fixed the buttons on his shirt (when did he unbutton it?) and tried to scratch his crotch discreetly when the younger man looked out of the window.

“It’s uncomfortable, isn’t it?” Jaehyun suddenly asked, eyes still wandering outside.

“What is?” Doyoung’s hand on his zipper froze.

“Being in a pair of soiled boxers.”

“Wha– how do you–”

“Because I came in mine, too,” the lilac haired man said, not providing any context.

“What do you mean, you came in your–!” he immediately pulled his jeans and boxers down together to inspect the fabric in question. Doyoung grimaced when he saw an obvious cum stain. “Um, did we...” he trailed off, waving his hands vaguely. He hated how he was blushing.

“Nah, you just rode my thigh,” Jaehyun said nonchalantly as if people did that on a regular basis.

“I DID _WHAT_ ON YOUR THIGH?!”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun shrugged, taking a last drag from the cigarette before he threw it out. He blew the smoke on Doyoung’s face, who started coughing. “Does that ring any bell?”

The older man was silent for a moment. “Somewhat. Look, I just feel very uncomfortable right now and I’m not loving it,” he tried to change the subject.

“Well, there’s only one thing we could do with the cash.”

—

Doyoung flopped onto the bed along with the shopping bags he carried, filled with his and Jaehyun’s new clothes. Jaehyun followed close behind after locking the door.

“We have a lot of cash, and yet you decide to check us into this small, cheap and ugly motel.”

“Can’t risk it, Doie.”

That was what Jaehyun had always said. He said he can’t risk being seen in public with how the police are after him. That, and his shirt had blood stains on it. Doyoung was the only one who went out to get fresh new clothes for them in some mall they found in a small town while Jaehyun stayed in the car. The stuff Doyoung got wasn’t much; just new pairs of briefs for them, and cleaner shirts for both of them, two for each.

He flipped onto his back to look at Jaehyun who was still standing, a remote in hand as he flicked through the channels on the television. “Oh right, they have a bathroom here. Finally I can shower! I’m going in first,” he quickly stripped and was about to make a dash to the bathroom until the younger man opened his mouth.

“Without me?”

“....Jaehyun, please don’t,” the disgust was evident in Doyoung’s voice. But was it his fault that he couldn’t tolerate fuckboy behaviour?

“Haha, guess you could say that I’m a... smooth criminal,” Jaehyun said with finger guns for maximum effect. When he didn’t get a response from Doyoung (who was naked, by the way), he said, “hee hee.”

The older man just rolled his eyes and made his way to take a shower.

“Wait, Doyoung! I could be Jaehyun Jackson!”

Doyoung shut the bathroom door with such force that the picture frame on the wall fell to the floor.

—

“Do we really have to go here?” Doyoung yelled so he could be heard over the loud music. His hand was in Jaehyun’s, who was dragging him around. “Why must we go to a club?”

When Jaehyun finally settled the both of them down at the bar and asked for two drinks, he looked back at Doyoung. “Well, I can’t let these fancy clothes you got for me go to waste,” he gestured proudly at himself. He was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with a new pair of black jeans, which were now ripped fashionably.

“It’s not exactly fancy, Jaehyun.”

“Fine. I was just in an ugly and smelly shirt for the past three days, okay? Let me live,” he rolled his eyes. “Also, I need booze.”

Jaehyun thanked the bartender when he was handed their drinks. He handed one glass to Doyoung and clinked their glasses together before downing it in one shot. He asked for another drink.

“I also got you a white button up, remember? The exact one you have, just without the blood,” Doyoung said before he took a sip of his own drink.

“Yeah, but I wanna have colour on me now.” Jaehyun downed another glass. And asked for another one.

“I think the blood is cute, Jaehyun,” the older man said with a laugh.

“Stop making fun of me, hyung!”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows. “Hyung?” Jaehyun had never addressed him with that formality. Maybe the drink was just getting to the poor boy.

“Mhm! Doie hyung!” Jaehyun said, beaming and showcasing his dimples. Then, he downed his third glass.

With a closer look, Doyoung noticed that Jaehyun’s cheeks were flushed in the dim lighting of the club. He merely ruffled the soft lilac locks. Jaehyun was cute.

“Mmm, hyung, ’m gonna take a cigarette break. Be right back!” the younger man said and pecked Doyoung’s left cheek. He hurried to the exit and the latter watched his retreating figure longingly.

“Why, aren’t you a cute bunny?”

Doyoung snapped his head towards the direction of the voice. It was a man who looked to be around his age, maybe 3 years older. The stranger then took a seat in the one beside him, previously occupied by Jaehyun.

His anxiety was starting to spike so he said the first thing he could think of. “I-I’m with someone.”

The man seemed to not give two shits as he placed his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, causing him to flinch, and he leaned in closer. “Well, I don’t see anyone here.”

“Please don’t touch me,” he tried to push away the man’s hand, feeling uncomfortable but the latter only scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around Doyoung’s waist.

“What’s wrong, bunny?” Doyoung could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!” he shouted, shoving the stranger away from him and stood up. He stomped to the restroom, feeling pissed on so many levels. Only Jaehyun was allowed to call him ‘bunny’.

In the restroom, Doyoung fixed his shirt and hair. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

“My roots are starting to grow...” he thought aloud, grabbing strands of his dark blue hair. “Maybe I should dye it again. If I don’t get arrested that is,” he added and giggled to himself. Fuck, he was so funny.

Doyoung was considering different colour options when the door burst open and in came the stranger from earlier. The dark haired man wanted to make his way out of there quickly but his arm was grabbed and he was pulled backwards until his back hit the wall rather hard. He was panicking now and wished Jaehyun would just come in and beat the guy up.

If only.

“What the fuck do you want?!” Doyoung spat out angrily. He kicked the man in the stomach and watched as he staggered backwards and clutched the bruising spot.

“That’s not very nice, bunny,” he heaved out.

“Call me ‘bunny’ one more time, I dare you,” threatened Doyoung. He reached behind the waistband of his jeans and felt for Jaehyun’s gun.

The stranger smirked. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, bunny?”

“This,” was all he said before he pulled out the weapon and pulled the trigger without missing a beat. The bullet went straight to the man’s head, causing some blood to splatter on Doyoung’s brand new white button up, and his lifeless body fell to the marble tile with a thud.

He groaned in annoyance and went over to the sink to wash off the stain. “I just got this today!” he grumbled resentfully. Then, he stepped over the body to exit the restroom and look for Jaehyun. Still, he felt too angry to function so he made a stop at the bar to drink his anger away.

Minutes later when he was done downing a shit ton of alcohol (he wasn’t counting), Doyoung was greeted by an unpleasant sight when he finally stepped out of the club, almost tripping over his own foot several times in the process.

Outside, a girl was getting a little bit too close for comfort with Jaehyun who was busy smoking, not even sparing a glance at her. It still made Doyoung pissed nontheless. She was doing the exact same thing that he experienced earlier, hugging Jaehyun close and pressing her breasts onto him. They were clearly plastic.

Doyoung scowled and grabbed the gun again, killing her off without hesitation. It was a wonder how he managed to hit his target despite his vision in his drunken state.

Jaehyun’s cigarette fell to the grass from between his lips as he gasped, clearly shocked. Doyoung saw him pull out his own gun but his surprised look turned to one of amusement when he noticed that it was only Doyoung. The lilac haired man kept the weapon away. “Hey, hyung! Miss me?” he grinned.

The older man ran over to Jaehyun and caught him in a bone crushing hug. “Please don’t leave me alone again.”

Jaehyun eyed the body uneasily. “Let’s have this small reunion later, alright? We should run and leave this place.”

—

The two men stumbled into the dark motel room, and Jaehyun fumbled for the light switch before locking the door, all while his lips were on Doyoung’s eager ones.

“Someone’s impatient,” he teased when the older man unzipped his jeans.

“Wanna ride you, Jaehyun,” was the only reply he got.

“Doie, how much did you drink?”

“I killed two people tonight!” Doyoung held up three fingers and beamed, proud of himself. “Good thing you gave me more b–” he hiccuped, “–bullets. Where did you get them, though?”

Jaehyun facepalmed. “I said ‘drink’, Doie. How much did you _drink_?” he repeated the question.

“Don’t know,” the dark haired man said, unbuttoning Jaehyun’s shirt. “Wasn’t counting, hehe.”

Jaehyun helped Doyoung to get undressed before leading the both of them to the bed. The latter wasted no time in straddling Jaehyun’s hips, stroking him to full hardness and already positioning his cock near his hole.

“Doyoung, wait–!” Jaehyun wanted to prep the older man first but Doyoung was already sinking himself onto his girth, a loud moan slipping past his swollen lips. Jaehyun himself grunted and shut his eyes, seeing stars. There was too much friction since they didn’t even use lube, thanks to Doyoung’s impatience. The bedsheets crumpled up under Jaehyun’s tight grip, and he accidentally hit his head on the headboard but he didn’t care because it felt so painfully good.

Maybe the sore ass that Doyoung was bound to get was for tomorrow’s Doyoung to worry about.

Doyoung only bounced on him a couple of times before he stopped, panting hard. He was grinding lazily on Jaehyun’s length, legs too tired. Then, something snapped inside of Jaehyun.

There was the sound of a gun cocking and Doyoung slowly looked up. He was face to face with Jaehyun’s gun.

“Ride my dick like you mean it, whore.”

Doyoung’s hips stuttered. He laughed, mind still clouded by sex and alcohol. “What are you gonna do? You gonna shoot me, Mr J?”

The smirk was wiped off his face, however, when Jaehyun’s free hand reached down to grab his waist in a bruising hold, and the younger man started hammering into him.

Soon, Doyoung was turned into nothing but a moaning and spluttering mess, just the way Jaehyun liked it. “Ah– _ngh_, Jae– _ah_! Jaehyun! Feels good– ah! Ah, ah– Jaehyun, I feel so full–”

“You’re so fucking noisy,” Jaehyun groaned and shoved his gun past Doyoung’s lips to shut him up. He marvelled at the sight of drool trailing down the older man’s chin, Doyoung himself sobbing pathetically and gagging occasionally on the gun.

He was so fucked out, so _beautiful_.

“Are you aware that you’re a dumb slut? Trusting someone like me so easily?”

Jaehyun only earned a soft whimper from the dark haired man on top of him. There were tears at the corner of Doyoung’s eyes and Jaehyun pushed the gun further into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat just for the hell of it. Doyoung only welcomed it like the good boy that he was and shut his eyes, finally letting the tears fall. His moans came out muffled.

The lilac haired man relished in the sinfully beautiful sight, also amazed at how Doyoung seemed to not have a gag reflex. “What if I shoot your brains out right here, Doie? Hm?” he taunted, the sharp thrusts of his hips never stopping.

Doyoung’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jaehyun found a certain spot inside of him, completely ignoring the empty threat as a long whine escaped from the back of his throat.

The younger man retracted the gun from his mouth and placed it right above his heart. “Any last words, bunny?”

“You fuck me so g-good! Love your cock! I’m a whore– _ah_! I’m your whore, Jaehyun!”

The lilac haired man merely chuckled, thrusts getting shallower. Doyoung was taking his dick so well, Jaehyun knew he wouldn’t be able to last any longer. He also knew Doyoung was close as well.

“Good choice of words, Doie. That’s a good boy,” was all he said before pulling the trigger.

They came at the same time, Jaehyun in Doyoung and the latter shooting his load onto Jaehyun’s broad chest with a high pitched whine. Doyoung spasmed before passing out.

When Doyoung came to, he saw someone wiping him clean with a warm cloth.

“Am I... in heaven?” he asked, voice hoarse.

The man had lilac hair and cute dimples. He was ethereal.

“You must be an angel,” he said again.

“Hey, Doie,” he kissed Doyoung’s forehead. “Get some rest. You did so well for me, I’m proud of you.”

Doyoung smiled contentedly and fluttered his eyes close. “Thank you, Mr Angel.”

After Doyoung fell into a deep slumber, Jaehyun placed back the bullets into where they belonged in his gun.

—

This time, Doyoung woke up to a throbbing head and it hurt like a bitch.

“Fuck.”

“Slept well, prince?”

He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again, feeling pain shoot up his head and his hand flew to cradle where it throbbed. He couldn’t even sit up because his ass was sore as hell for some reason. But he still forced himself anyway because he was no pussy ass bitch.

Jaehyun’s eyes were on the television, a cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He seemed to be engrossed with something. Doyoung followed his gaze and found that the younger man was watching the news. His eyes widened when he saw who was in it.

“...Jung Jaehyun. He has lilac hair and is about 180cm tall. He murdered three people and went missing four days ago. He was last seen the next day robbing a bank. Two guards were found dead and it was suspected that it was Jung’s doing,” he heard the news anchor say.

“Wow, mom, I made it on TV...” Jaehyun said.

Then, they presented a camera footage of the event and Doyoung felt his heart sink into his stomach. Albeit the footage being black and white and blurry, he could see himself in it, but Jaehyun was mostly covering him. He wondered if it was appropriate to remember that they had their first kiss on that day.

“There was another man seen helping him in the act. The suspect is Kim Doyoung–”

An old picture of him with Jungwoo was shown on the screen and he felt like the world was crashing down on him. Everything was too much. If Doyoung felt sick earlier, the feeling was tenfold now. He gagged as he felt bile rising up his throat and he made a dash to the toilet.

“...dark blue hair, also about 180cm tall. He was last seen four days ago as well at a friend’s party. None of his family or friends know where he went. Police are after these two men so if spotted, please report immediately.” Then, there was the telltale sound of a commercial break.

Kneeling on the bathroom floor, Doyoung was breathing heavily and looked everywhere except the toilet where he just threw up in. He heard footsteps behind him and then a hand rubbed his back soothingly.

“Are you okay?”

“Physically, emotionally, mentally or spiritually?”

“Physically,” Jaehyun said softly. It was as if he was scared to speak any louder or say the wrong thing, otherwise Doyoung would break.

“I think I poured all of the shit I have in my stomach from yesterday. My head still hurts, though.”

Jaehyun guided Doyoung to the sink to wash his mouth before carrying him to the bed. He gently placed the older man down and took some painkillers along with a glass of water. He then handed it to Doyoung without saying anything else. He knew the younger man didn’t want to bring up the topic about the news and Doyoung appreciated that.

With a small ‘thanks’, he swallowed three pills at once and set the glass down on the nightstand. He ignored Jaehyun scolding him about how no one should take three pills at a time, too busy looking at the television. It was turned off and the black screen reflected the image of them in the room with Doyoung looking sick, bags under his eyes and Jaehyun standing over him looking worried.

And then, the anxiety got to him. Doyoung couldn’t stop shaking. “J-Jaehyun... they’re gonna be after us— I mean, they’re already after you but– but–”

“Doyoung, calm down–”

“They’re after me now! We’re gonna–” he was cut off when Jaehyun embraced him tightly. His body went pliant in the younger man’s hold. “We’re doomed, aren’t we?” he asked in a small voice.

“Take a deep breath, Doyoung. It’ll be fine, we’ll be fine,” Jaehyun whispered into his ear before kissing his temple. It only sounded like he was trying to convince himself and not Doyoung.

“It’s not fine...” the older man sobbed, tears streaming down his face. “Are we– are we gonna make it out alive?”

Jaehyun sighed and pulled away to look into his eyes. “Let’s take a shower first, yeah?”

Doyoung felt his pulse slowing down, looking back into Jaehyun’s brown orbs. “Can you carry me to the bathroom again? My ass feels sore. I wonder why.”

The lilac haired man laughed nervously. “I wonder why, too.”

—

“Doie? Doyoung, look at me.”

Doyoung blinked, partly because he had been spacing out and partly because water from the showerhead above them was getting into his eyes. “Huh?”

“I said, are you okay?”

Doyoung looked down and tried to not stare at the big Jick (Jaehyun dick). “I’m just...” he paused, looking for the right words to say. “You know, being aware of the fact that the police are after you isn’t very pleasant, Jaehyun. It just makes you think, ‘wow, I’m a CRIMINAL criminal’. That thought just dawns on you and fucks you over.”

The younger man frowned. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“No. I just kinda don’t wanna go to jail.”

“Then don’t,” Jaehyun smiled. He cradled Doyoung’s face and said, “we’ll be fine. You trust me, right?”

Doyoung only hummed and closed the distance between them, capturing Jaehyun’s lips in his. This time, he took the initiative to slide his tongue into the latter’s mouth, mapping every corner of it. Jaehyun tasted of cigarettes and a hint of coffee. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck to pull him closer.

The younger man groaned into his mouth when Doyoung started to grind on his cock. Jaehyun pulled him away gently to break the kiss. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Doyoung deadpanned. Then, he looked down and saw the Jick slowly getting hard. He looked into Jaehyun’s eyes again and asked, “is this okay? I wanna suck your dick.”

Jaehyun flushed from top to toe. “I-I guess. I mean, yeah!” his voice cracked a bit.

Doyoung ruffled his lilac locks before kneeling on the tiles. When he was on eye level with the Jick, he almost laughed. Doyoung had always thought kissing under the rain was romantic. The shower of water above them made it seemed like they were under a pouring sky so he did the thing he always dreamed of; kissing in the rain.

“Doie, did you just kiss my peepee?”

“Oops, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts.”

“Wha–” Jaehyun’s question died down in his throat when the older man took him into his mouth all the way to the base, Doyoung’s nose on Jaehyun’s tummy, and a grunt came out instead.

The tip of the Jick hit the back of his throat and he relaxed it, breathing through his nose. Doyoung was proud of his almost non-existent gag reflex. He loved the feeling of the weight of Jaehyun’s shaft on his tongue. It was just right.

Doyoung started to work his mouth, giving Jaehyun’s cock teasing licks before grabbing the base and bobbing his head on it. He let a moan escape from his throat when he felt the latter’s slender fingers tangle themselves in his dark blue locks. Jaehyun pulled on them slightly before releasing the pressure, showering him with praises all the while.

“So good, bunny. You take my cock so well.”

Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun, making eye contact and hoped that his eyes conveyed gratitude at the compliment but he felt the Jick twitch in his mouth instead.

“Fuck, Doyoung,” he cursed. “Don’t look at me with innocent eyes when you’re swallowing my dick.”

He just moaned in response, purposely sending vibrations on the Jick just so he could see Jaehyun scrunch up his nose in pleasure, just like he always did whenever he could feel his orgasm coming. Doyoung almost wanted to turn off the shower because the sound of water droplets hitting the floor was muffling the sweet sounds the younger man was making. They also blocked out another sound.

Doyoung thought it was only his imagination until Jaehyun grabbed his shoulders and made him stop his actions. He let go of the younger man’s cock from his mouth with a lewd ‘pop’. His lips were swollen and his own dick was painfully hard.

“Wait... did you hear that?” Jaehyun asked, sounding out of breath.

“Hear what?” Doyoung croaked out.

They stared at each other in complete silence, the only sound in the bathroom being the shower. Then, Doyoung heard it.

_Ding dong_.

The sound of the doorbell ringing and it didn’t seem like it would cease any moment.

Doyoung panicked. “Shit, what do we–”

“Doyoung, I can’t function when I’m horny!”

“What?!”

“I said I can’t think straight when my dick is hard!”

“WELL, WHAT DO WE DO?!”

“Can you get me off–”

“JAEHYUN, WE DON’T HAVE TIME–”

Jaehyun held Doyoung’s face in his hands. “Okay, I’m gonna fuck your face in three, two–”

“Jaehyun, wai–!”

Before Doyoung could prepare himself, the lilac haired man forced his head onto his cock and thrusted ruthlessly, the tip going down as far as it could go. The outline of the Jick could be seen bulging in Doyoung’s throat which was letting out endless whines and whimpers. Doyoung’s eyes rolled back, feeling so dirty and aroused at the same time with the way he was being used.

The coil in his stomach felt unbearable the exact time Jaehyun told him, “I’m coming,” as warning. He came in Doyoung’s throat, the latter swallowing all of it without missing a single drop.

Doyoung fell on his ass after his mouth was free of Jaehyun’s cock and gave his own a few hard strokes before releasing as well, letting out a broken moan.

“I’ll go get the door,” he heard the younger man say. Jaehyun went away after patting Doyoung’s head as thanks.

With only a towel covering the lower half of his body, Jaehyun opened the door to the receptionist he saw yesterday. The man didn’t look too pleased, though.

“Hi. May I help you?”

“IT’S YOU!!” the receptionist shouted vaguely, pointing an accusatory finger right in Jaehyun’s face.

“Come again...?” Jaehyun couldn’t tell if it was because he just had such a mind blowing orgasm that his brain cells were blown away as well, or the guy was just acting strange. He didn’t know what was going on and why the man looked so angry.

“You are Jung Jaehyun, no? It was in the news this morning. I knew I saw that face somewhere!”

The lilac haired man froze. How was he supposed to respond to that?

He didn’t get the chance to reply when the receptionist shouted again. “I’M CALLING THE POLICE!!”

_Bang_.

Jaehyun yelled when a hole was produced right at the center of the man’s skull, causing blood to splatter and the life to leave his eyes. His body fell to the floor immediately. Jaehyun whipped his head backwards and was greeted by the sight of a wet and naked Doyoung holding a gun.

He sighed. “Doyoung, what did I say about using a silencer?”

“Look, I can’t afford to have a bitch snitching on us.”

“Geez, that shocked me. You should’ve given me a warning next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, next time.” He locked the door and ran past the older man into the room. “We better get dressed quickly and get the heck out of here.”

—

“Where do we go, Jaehyun? Everyone’s up our asses now.”

They were in the car again and Doyoung had driven them far away from that town. The landscape was back to being empty, dry and barren, one that Doyoung had gotten used to for the past four days. It was almost depressing but as long as Jaehyun was with him, everything was fine. He only needed Jaehyun in his life anyway.

The younger man sighed but didn’t say anything else.

“Do you think we should flee the country?” Doyoung asked again, but he never got a response. He decided to give up on the thought and guessed that it was for future them to figure out. His gaze landed on the fuel meter and his eyes widened. “We’re low on gas.” Doyoung quickly stopped by the roadside and turned off the engine.

He didn’t know where the nearest gas station was and started to get stressed out. It was also because he was starting to sweat under the hot afternoon sun. Doyoung swatted Jaehyun’s long legs away so he could reach over and open the dashboard to find some tissues. Instead, he found a familiar baby blue device with an apple logo on it.

He gasped. “My phone!! I forgot I had it, what the hell? How did it end up in the dashboard?”

Jaehyun cleared his throat. “Uh, that was me. I kept it in there.”

“Oh.” He grabbed the phone and tried to get it to turn on, but the screen didn’t light up. “Is it out of battery...?” he wondered out loud. Doyoung then pressed the on/off switch and kept his finger there until the screen finally lit up. “Why is it turned off?”

“That was me, too,” the younger man admitted. “I just thought you didn’t need it anymore,” he said awkwardly and scratched his nape.

Doyoung frowned but just let it slide. He turned on the cellular and his phone was bombarded with a shit ton of notifications that it got overwhelming.

The dings of the messages seemed limitless and Jaehyun had already stuck two cigarettes in his ears. “See, you should’ve kept it in there. It’s so noisy.”

Doyoung was too busy trying to see the incoming messages. They were moving too fast that he only saw blurry white. After 3 minutes or so, they finally stopped and the top most notification made him grip his phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

** _jwoo snoopy baby_ **  
_ 3.23pm youre a murderer. i cant believe i dated a murderer. im so glad we’re over._

“Doie? Is everything okay?”

He didn’t realise he was shaking badly out of anger and slowly turned to look at Jaehyun. He then noticed his laboured breathing and how his jaw hurt because he was clenching it too hard.

“D-Doyoung?”

He reached for the gun in his pocket and aimed it at the younger man. “RUSSIAN ROULETTE TIME!!”

“WAIT, NO!”

Doyoung kept his finger on the trigger and watched with great interest how Jaehyun was looking at him with wide eyes, terrified out of his life.

“Please, Doyoung, p-put the gun down.”

“Pew,” was all he said, letting the weapon fall before full on bawling and banging his head on the steering wheel.

He felt Jaehyun take the phone from his lap.

“Oh, Doie... this– this is...” he heard Jaehyun take a deep breath. “It’s okay to... to kill. I don’t know how to put this into words, but... you see, everyone has their own reasons.”

Doyoung lifted up his head to look at the lilac haired man. He knew he didn’t look the most presentable right now with the dried up tears and snot on his face. But Jaehyun was still looking at him with a certain softness in his eyes and maybe Doyoung’s faith in humanity was restored.

“What’s your reason, Jaehyun?”

The said person looked out of the window. “My brother Jaemin took his own life because he was bullied for being gay.”

Doyoung suddenly regretted asking. “Jaehyun, I–”

“My parents died when I was young so he was the only person I had in my life. I had to raise him by myself. I loved him so much. He was my everything.”

It was then that Doyoung realised he didn’t know anything about this man, only the fact that he was a criminal who Doyoung shouldn’t have fallen for. He really needed to rethink his life decisions.

“He dated some guy named Jeno secretly. I was one of the few who knew. They were so happy together, Doyoung. That was all I ever wanted for Jaemin. Until one day, some dick outed them and they were shunned by the students. Well, some students. Jeno’s parents didn’t take it too well and sent him to – surprise, surprise – a Christian school. I don’t know how that can solve the problem.

About my brother... he was left alone in the school. He got bullied by a gang severely and came home crying to me everyday. I didn’t know how else to fix it... it hurt my heart so bad. Until one day, he didn’t come back. I tried searching for him everywhere after finding a note in my bed,” Jaehyun started sniffling.

Doyoung listened intently, waiting for him to continue. His heart ached, too.

“It was an apology letter and I still remember the last line clearly; ‘Thanks for everything, hyung. The 17 years I lived were amazing because of you.’ He said I’m the best, Doyoung...”

The older man started tearing up. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt empathy. Doyoung wanted to ask if Jaehyun ever found his brother but decided to not let him relive the memory. He knew just remembering it hurt him.

“So, yeah. I found out which dickheads were bullying him and I... killed them. I was so angry, Doie. They were the three people I killed before I met you. But apparently, that wasn’t the whole gang because the rest found me and had a go with me. I was beaten up so badly.”

A realisation hit Doyoung and a light bulb went off in his head. “So that’s why on that night, you were–”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said. “They outnumbered me. There were like five people... I managed to run away but one of them snitched on me and reported me to the police. Then, I ended up on the highway magically, and almost got ran over.”

“So that’s where I come into the story.”

“Bingo. But it’s okay because the driver was cute,” he said with a wink. Jaehyun wasn’t tearing up anymore and was back to being himself.

Doyoung laughed and punched his chest lightly. “Smooth criminal.”

“I’ve never felt so devastated in my life. I lost my brother, managed to kill three people, got beaten up and the police are after me. I didn’t care back then if I got hit by a car. But you didn’t. Instead, you asked me if I was okay and showed concern for me,” Jaehyun continued, taking Doyoung’s hands in his. “I was so moved, Doyoung. So much that I immediately fell in love.”

Doyoung raised his eyebrows, gaping. “You– you fell in love with me? Right after we met?!”

“You heard me. Have I ever told you that?”

“No...”

Jaehyun pulled him closer and looked into his eyes deeply. “I love you, Doyoung, and I never want to let you go.”

That was the best sentence that someone had ever said to him in his 23 years of life. Doyoung wanted this moment to last forever because he didn’t think he’d felt this happy before. He leaned in closer until his lips were grazing Jaehyun’s. “Then don’t.”

Jaehyun was the first one to make the move and kissed Doyoung with such emotion that made the older man finally understand what love was. His hands roamed every inch of Doyoung’s body and the latter mirrored his actions. It was heart fluttering how Jaehyun kept saying ‘I love you’ in between their kisses and Doyoung just couldn’t help but smile. His lungs were starting to hurt so he pulled away reluctantly.

They rested their heads against each other’s foreheads. Jaehyun was staring at Doyoung who was staring back at him with heart filled eyes. He really wanted nothing else in the world than to just stay like this forever.

“Say that again, Mr J.”

“I love you, bunny.”

“You’re the cutest.”

“No, you,” Jaehyun retorted just in time before Doyoung captured his lips again.

They kissed as if it was the last day of their lives and frankly, Doyoung didn’t care even if it was. Or maybe he did. A few more lifetimes with Jaehyun by his side would be good, too. He broke the kiss again because he might as well not do it if he couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot.

“I love you, Jaehyun.”

“I know.”

Just then, their short lived happiness was shattered when they heard sirens in the distance. Jaehyun’s lovesick face turned into a look of horror and Doyoung knew he himself looked no different.

“No... no, no, no, no–”

“DOYOUNG, DRIVE!!”

And drive he did. He floored the pedal and went over the speed limit. Doyoung had never driven a car this fast in his life but maybe it was the adrenaline. This couldn’t be happening. Just when he thought he found love and happiness. Just when everything was going good for him.

Just, _why_?

“Fuck, it was a mistake.”

“What is?”

“Turning on my phone!! I have my live location turned on, shit! I’m so stupid!”

Doyoung saw the damn police car catching up to them in the rear view mirror. He never knew one could feel so dreadful to the point of regretting ever being born into the world. He hated this feeling. Beside him, Jaehyun had his fists clenched and his whole body was tense. No one could blame him.

“Kim Doyoung, we’re kindly asking you to stop the car,” he heard someone say through the speaker.

“Well, I kindly won’t,” he mumbled through gritted teeth and tried to go faster but he was already at maximum speed.

“Just so you know, I trust you, Doyoung,” Jaehyun said softly.

“No, no, no. Why do you sound like giving up? You said we’ll be fine, right? I trust you, Jaehyun!”

“Kim Doyoung, this is the last warning. Stop the car right now or it won’t turn out very nice for you and Jung Jaehyun,” the officer said again.

“What’s the worst they could do?” Doyoung asked no one in particular but he didn’t have to because he got the answer right away. He lost control of the car as the tyres were shot. “Oh, no. This is my father’s car.”

“DOYOUNG, WE’RE LITERALLY GONNA CRASH!! WHY IS THAT THE THING YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT?!” Jaehyun yelled, grabbing his seat tightly while the car spun around in circles.

“FUCK, WHATEVER!” Doyoung shouted back, hands frantically trying to manoeuvre the steering wheel. “I’M GONNA DIE BEFORE MY FATHER GETS TO KILL ME!”

The vehicle hit the divider but luckily no one was injured. This is why we must have our safety belts on at all times.

Doyoung and Jaehyun were a bit dizzy after the chaos. That, and they hit their heads on the window. They saw the police car stop right in front of them and felt defeated.

“I’m sorry, Doyoung.”

“None of this is your fault.”

“I broke your trust. Now you’re gonna think that all men do is lie.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?!” he hissed.

“There’s no use in running anymore. Come out of the vehicle, Kim Doyoung and Jung Jaehyun.”

They shared one last look at each other. Doyoung’s feet were as heavy as lead. He couldn’t bring himself to get out and face the authorities.

“That’s us, Doie. Let’s get going.” Jaehyun patted his shoulder.

When they were finally out of the car, side by side with each other, Jaehyun grabbed his hand. He gave it a squeeze and Doyoung knew it was to reassure him that he was there for him and that they’d be alright.

They would, right?

All guns were aimed at them and Doyoung felt like this was the part where he should raise his arms but the lilac haired man was preventing him from doing so.

“Jaehyun... I don’t like this,” he whispered.

Jaehyun turned to face him.

“Don’t move!” one of the officers shouted.

“Hey, Doie. Remember when I promised to take you on the highway to heaven?”

Doyoung nodded slowly. He saw the younger man’s free hand move to his back pocket sneakily. Doyoung realised that he was reaching for his gun.

“Wait, Jaehyun... what are you–”

“Last call, are you coming with me?” Jaehyun joked softly, a sad smile on his face.

Doyoung had made his decision already, and tried to etch Jaehyun’s features into his memory before the inevitable happened. The curvature of his jaw. His piercing, imploring eyes. The dimples that appeared whenever he smiled. Today, the setting sun shone on Jaehyun from behind, illuminating his lilac hair fluttering in the breeze. He looked like an angel.

Doyoung nodded silently, breath catching in his throat. Slowly, carefully, he reached into his back pocket as well and felt for the cool metal of his gun - Jaehyun’s gun. He took it out the same time the younger man did, and the police started shouting again. None of them gave a shit about the threats telling them to drop their weapons.

Aiming at Jaehyun, Doyoung swallowed as he felt his eyes brim with hot, salty tears. Over the span of only five days, since he found the beautiful man covered in blood on the highway, his life had been completely shattered as he knew it. And he didn’t regret it one bit.

“See you in heaven, my bunny,” called Jaehyun. “I love you.”

Doyoung bit his quivering lip. “See you soon, Jaehyun,” he replied hoarsely. He fingered the trigger, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes. They were filled with tears, too, and Doyoung shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the love of his life crying. “I love you, too,” he said, voice trembling.

Despite the whole place being in shambles, Jaehyun’s voice drowned everything out. “Sleep well, prince.”

Memories of their days together replayed themselves in Doyoung’s head. The last five days felt like a dream to him; he was at his happiest. Doyoung already knew how it felt like to be on the highway to heaven. He hoped that he made Jaehyun just as happy. A small smile played on his lips as he accepted his fate, their fate. Then, he counted to three.

They pulled the triggers simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> :0
> 
> and it’s a wrap! whew, that’s a long ass ride... also, i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ac71cYQutUBkvGsYwYa5o?si=jZQ3oZiUSius4ni6_JMlUA) for this fic too :D listen to it orderly for maximum effect ;) thanks for reading!


End file.
